Terrible Cook
by XxAbisthinexX
Summary: Axel has been feeling a little left out of Roxas's life since Xion came around. He's decieded to take matters into his own hands. AkuRoku/oneshot/LEMONY Goodness.


We were sitting on the clock tower again, like we always do. Eating salt ice cream and watching the sun set had been our thing since we had become friends. Now she's a part of it too.

I may not have a heart, but I didn't like Roxas hanging around Xion so much. It was eating away at our time. The time that I would wait every waking moment for. I may not be able to feel emotion, but I can the physical sensations that come from love. If that what you could call it.

Namine said Roxas and Xion did have hearts. I wondered if he'd prefer to be loved back. Rather then just me pretend all the time, but, he makes me feel things. Things I haven't felt before. Can Nobodies grow hearts through interaction with those who do? Or maybe, I'm just imagining the whole thing.

I waited for the sun to set, that's when we'd RTC and rest before a new day of missions. Xion left first, like she always does. I took advantage of it.

As Roxas turned to go too, I grabbed his arm and turned him around. I kissed him and I filled that kiss with every (pretend or real) emotion I could. He blinked, surprised for several seconds then smiled.

"Axel...," he said, locking onto my eyes. He placed his lips on mine, for just a second, hestitantly. I noticed something was bothering him then.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" I asked, putting a worry into my voice.

He looked over his shoulder, then back at me. "What if Xion comes back?" he whispered.

I laughed. "Let's RTC for now. We'll continue this later."

Once we returned to the castle, it became quite obivous even there it would be hard to seperate Roxas from Xion. It seemed to me that because they were both nobodies to the same person, despite Xion being created from Sora's memories, they connected on a level that I just couldn't compete with. I watched them talk for awhile, when Demyx joined the conversation too. That's when I knew for sure I wasn't getting of Roxas's attention that night. I ran a hand through my hair, waited for a couple more minutes then gave up. He'd come and find me if he wanted.

It was only a short walk to my room. The window had an amazing few of Kingdom Hearts. Personally, I didn't expect it to look like a giant heart-shaped moon. I removed the cloak, however sleek the design and sexy it made me look, it wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in. After slipping off my boots and placing them in the closet so Saix couldn't get at them, I flopped on the bed. I turned to watch the door, almost expecting Roxas to walk through them, which, of course, he didn't.

"...Axel...Axel...AXEL~!" WHUMP!

I sat up straight, flailing my arm to get the thing that hit me in the face off. I had unwittingly lit the pillow on fire in my panic. Roxas had it out in a second though, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it repeatedly. He was laughing too.

"I forgot that you sleep like a log, Axel," he said, still laughing. He sat next to me on the bed.

I laughed. "Well, now you should have it memorized," I replied. "I wouldn't be the first time you've attempted to wake me up ." I laid back down on the bed. He laid himself down beside me, resting his head on my chest and draping one arm across it. He was looking at me with puppy eyes.

"It almost our day you know," he said, quietly. "August 13..."

"It that day already?" I asked sarcastically, I knew very well what day it was and how far away OUR day was. I just didn't know what to do for it.

I stroked his cheek. He looked so damn cute. I wondered why Xigbar hadn't tried to rape the poor guy like he does Demyx. I shivered, not liking the mental image of that one.

I rolled over, on top of Roxas. He blushed beneath me. I raised an eyebrow. "I haven't even done anything yet," I said.

He averted his eyes from mine and I placed kiss upon kiss on his cheek and neck. He finally turned back to me and I kissed him as passionately as I could. I had him now, I was not going to let this oppurtunity pass by. I stradled his legs on my hips as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Things moved pretty quickly.

Soon I was battling his tongue for domanice over his mouth, nearly gasping for breath already. I wanked down the zipper to his cloak and practically tore it off him. He didn't complain, but rather attack my pants. His hands fumbled with the button and zipper. I sat up and undid them for him. But I was not going to be the first one naked. I kissed and nibbled at the senstive spots on Roxas's neck and chest, licking and sucking on the nibbles for a just bit. He was already begging it for it. He whimpered and squirmed below me. With every squirm his crotch would rub up against my hardening member, it was driving me crazy.

Away went his pants, sailing across the room, landing on the pile of already discarded clothing. He was grabbing fistfuls of my hair, tugging on it. Despite the fact it hurt, it meant that I was doing something right. Roxas was now completely naked and he was most definatly ready. But it had been awhile since we last made sweet, hot love, I couldn't just start pounding him and he knew that too. He licked the fingers on one of my hands, reminding me of his amazing felatios. I took that hand away and replaced it with my mouth.

I stroked his cock before fingering his ass. He moaned loudly. I stuck one in and attempted to find that one spot that made him scream nearly everytime without fail. I nibbled on his bottom lip as I inserted a second. He moanded and arched his back, nails digging into my back. Finally, I slipped the third in.

"Axel...Please...Just do it..Already~!" Roxas whined.

I removed my fingers and replaced them with something bigger and much harder. A moaned slipped as I entered him, he was really tight. I grabbed his cock and stroked it in time with the thrusts.

Between breaths, I managed to gasp, "I Love you, Roxas." I may not have a heart, but damn, I meant it. I couldn't tell if he replied back, or even if he heard me. I didn't care.

I was reaching my climax and by the Roxas was moaning and nearly tearing my sheets apart, he was too. I started thrusting faster. It wasn't long before I had gone over the edge. I had a feeling I was borderline abusing him now. But it was too late. We were shouting eachothers names as we reached our limits. I felt like I burst. I shivered as the pleasure subsided. I pulled out and looked down at Roxas again. Before I could get a good look at his face, he was kissing me. I smiled.

I decieded to repeat what I had said now that he was garenteed to hear me. "I love you, Roxas."

He smiled. "I heard you the first time...I love you too, Axel."

I was exhausted. I flopped onto my side, next to Roxas. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him closely. It was those moments that I liked the most. Not the actual sex. Those quiet moments when we were alone. I liked watching him sleep. It was the one time when he seemed perfectly at peace. I brushed a stray hair from his eyes and just watched him, until I fell asleep too. In the morning though, I knew I'd wake up alone. Roxas was always up before me. I wondered for a moment if I should attempt to wake up first, to surprise him...Maybe make him some breakfast in bed.

Then I remembered what a terrible cook I was...


End file.
